tri- kanji
by blue biyomon
Summary: characters i made up
1. Default Chapter Title

hey this is my characters for my new series Sailor scouts meet the tri-kanji  
a group of hunters who have been chasing barney for years.  
  
evil dinosaur evil  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
WREN: 14 year old girl with short blue hair and a KANJI symbol for   
water tiger on her left cheek. She has water and Ice elemental abilities  
her weapons are a sword and staff made of ice. She is called the ICE WITCH  
by her enemies.She is also a bit of a pyromaniacal person who likes drugs and   
alcohol, as well as inflicting pain to other people.Her attacks are  
winter blast, blizzard strike, shard storm, ice sword slash, frozen fire,  
and hailstorm.Also a vampire and witch.  
  
ZACK: 13 year old boy with black hair, and the KANJI symbol for fire  
on his right cheek. He has fire and fighting abilities, his weapons   
are his fists and his fire sword.He is called the fire mage by his enemies.  
He's aperson who likes drugs and alcohol, as well as inflicting pain to other people.  
His attacks are Fire dash, crossfire, fireball, flame sabre, wild fire,  
and sun burst.Pyromaniac to the fullest.  
  
RYAN: 15 year old boy with dark green hair, and the KANJI symbol for lightning  
on his right cheek. He has lighttning and fighting abilities, his weapons   
are a mace and his light hammer.He is called the light mage by his enemies.  
He's aperson who likes drugs and alcohol, as well as inflicting pain to other people.  
His attacks are Thunder blast, thors hammer, shockwave, thunderstorm,  
and tele flash.Ticking time bomb waiting to blow. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
At russel joy park in fredonia NY, three very unusual kids are having some fun.  
  
Zack: hey Alicia!  
Wren: WHAT.. DID ... YOU... JUST... CALL ME?  
ZACK: sorry forgot. but anyways can you pass me my gas can and lighter please?  
Wren: sure... but since when did you start saying stuff like please and thankyou?  
Zack: dont know.  
  
Zack recieves his lighter and gas can and begins to build a small fire.  
  
Ryan: hey guys.. Zack NOOOOO!  
  
~WHOOSH~ the whole woods begins to burn down and they all run from the cops.  
  
Wren: hey guys ... I think we should lay low for a while.  
Ryan: K but where?  
Zack: ummm..... hell?  
Wren: no but close. Tokyo! I hear the monsters there are very friendly.   
plus our prey just went there yesterday.  
Ryan: K  
Zack: ummm..... tokyo here we come!  
  
  
12 hours later they have settled in to an apartment building under   
Wren's real name. they have just transformed and   
are now chasing barney, their arch enemy.  
  
transformations when completed:   
Wren: Wren becomes ICE WITCH.Her eyes become a glowing erie blue color  
she is dressed all in blue and   
black armor that only covers her torso and   
has a skirt about the length of the sailor scouts mini skirts  
  
Zack: ZACK BECOMES FIRE MAGE he is dressed all in red and black  
and his eyes and hair are now bright red. he is dressed in an out   
fit much like thatof vegetas(DBZ) after he loses his tail and joins   
the good guys  
  
Ryan: Ryan becomes Light mage. same as the others only his eyes become a  
glowing green and he is dressed like Zack only the colors of green and black.  
  
ICE WITCH: much better dont you agree?...... man its cold out here. That  
does it I want an outfit like yours!  
  
FIRE MAGE: it already is only you have a cute little skirt on instead of pants.  
ICE witch: say cute again and see why I'm the leader and not you.  
Fire Mage: dont say anything ryan... or so help me lucifer your gonna get it.  
Light mage: k  
  
Sometime later they find Brney and are chasing him through the park of tokyo  
where our other heroes the sailor scouts happen to be meeting.  
  
Moon: i'm cold lets go home!  
MArs: shutup you ditz!  
Luna: look out Ami!  
  
A man wearing all black and a cape drags her into the bushes and bites her neck leaving 2 puncture wounds. she was now  
a vampire.  
  
then a giant purple dinosaur comes into the clearing singing a very annoying tune  
~ I love you you love me!~  
he is followed by 3 kids 2 boys and a girl. the girl forming a sword of ice decapitates him leaving the boy in red  
to make the body vanish using his mind powers.  
  
Artemis: who are you?  
  
GIRL: were the tri-kanji. im Ice witch this is fire mage points at zack and light mage points at ryan  
SCOUTS: Hi  
Luna: what was that thing you killed?  
L mage: Barney. and you are?  
Luna : the sailor scouts sailor moon is our leader.  
I witch: im the leader of the tri-kanji. hey.... i smell blood!  
Who has a cut?  
Artemis: why?  
ryan:after de transforming shes a vampire and shes hungry. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

DRAGULA:~ Do it Baby do it Baby! Burn like an animal!~  
  
Mars: K! Mars butane lighter burn... burn... burn damn it burn I say!  
Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
MARS: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I am pyro hear me roar! ROAR!  
Zack: go to hell bitch! I'm the ultimate pyromaniac!  
Mars: you lie!  
Zack: I am Lucifer the Fire born!  
Mars: well ... well...screw you!  
Zack: GLADLY!  
~SLAP~  
Mercury: WILL YOU 2 STOP!!!  
Zack&mars:... yes...  
moon:stop poking me with your finger darien.  
tm: thats not my finger  
moon: oooo. lets go somewhere quiet then. score  
  
mars: lets all get drunk  
all: we already are  
mars: k who wants some pie then?  
zack: oh I do!  
mars:K!  
  
Wren: lets get stoned!  
SJ&SV: too late there all gone  
SV: hi bubba!  
Ryan: who you talkin to?.. never mind I dont want to know./ he walks   
away really fast/  
SV: my lover Bubba dont you see him?  
Wren: NO! OF COURSE NOT!  
SV:yes Bubba I will have sex with you.  
/ she strips and runs around going'wheeeeeeeeee'/  
SJ: dont call me a LESBO YOU NERD!  
Mercury: I..I didnt!  
ryan: dont lie!/ he and SJ run away into the woods to make out/  
  
Wren: so ami what you want to do now?  
MERCURY: I dont know  
WREN: why are you so nice?  
MERCURY: I dont know  
Wren: why are your teeth so pointy? are you a vampire?  
MERCURY: I dont know and..... YES! im so sad  
WREN: thats ok im a vampire too! ill show you the ways of ... me!  
  
/ at that moment Ryan comes running by with Jupiter following shortly  
behind him while they both continually dodge the falling heaps of  
bronzed popcorn/~AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!~  
  
MERCURY: (wheres greg when you need him?)  
wren: this is some good stuff!..... man! this party rocks!  
  
/ man appears out of thin air/  
Man: anybody like seafood?  
Wren: TIM?!... HOWD YOU GET HERE?!  
/BARNEY REAPPEARS/~ I LOVE YOU!~  
WREN&AMI: ~AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!~  
Tim: hes not scary. hey barney do you like seafood?  
Barney : yes of course.  
Tim: good!/ they walk off arm in arm/  
  
Announcer guy #1: and now a song and dance number  
/the cast all walks out and begins to sing and dance to a   
slightly altered Barney song./  
Cast:~ I LOVE PIE PIE LOVES ME WE ALL LOVE TO KILL  
BARNEY KICK HIM HARD AND BLOW HIM UP JUST DONT CATCH HIS DISEASE~  
  
  
END AND I MEAN IT SO SCRAM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

IT WASB A DAY LIKE ANYOTHER IN TOKYOsex was blooming in the air as was  
smoke from the illegal drugs. But thats another story, no this story is   
about...THE INVASION OF THE TELETUBBIES!  
  
~ZIP~  
Zack: that was awesome..... I need some drugs.  
Rei:yep i agree  
Zack:.... hey? whats that.....HOLY SHIT IT CANT BE!!!  
Rei: cant be what?  
Zack: RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! ITS A TELETUBBIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
~ he runs away screaming like a little school girl~  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ami: should we really be burning down the library?  
Wren: .... huh?.. uh...no  
Ami: then why are we doing this?  
Wren: you ask to many questions you know that?  
ami: ummm... no!  
wren: nevermind.... any ways to answer your question we are mean vampires   
who will live forever and are out of drugs... now hand me my lighter.  
~ ami hands wren the lighter and she begins to burn down the library  
and run away really really fast.~   
~POE~  
ami: whats that strange red life form?  
wren: Huh? Where?  
ami: over there~ she points to her left about 20 feet away~  
wren: OH MY GODDESS! IT CANT BE A TELETUBBIE! THIER NOT REAL!THEIR NOT REAL!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
~she runs away screaming while dragging ami comically away~  
  
* meanwhile*  
  
Every one is on a street corner playing poker as lita stands up.  
Mina: where ya goin lita?  
lita: gotta make some money selling my crack.... good stuff by the way.  
Ryan: why not by some of Mark? (aka grandpa hino)  
~they find mark on the next street corner~  
  
mark: young lady may i please see you naked?  
lady: eeeeekkkk! go away you old geezer.  
Drien: yo mark give lita 10 pounds of crack will ya?  
mark: here  
~lala ! tinky winky! Dipsey!~  
Darien: the teletubbies......... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*some time later*  
serena: why kidnap all of us?  
tinky winky: to end all sex and violence for our master BARNEY!  
Wren: when I get out of here im going to kill all of you in very notnice  
ways that involve bombs, string, rope, ductape, and lots and lots of blood and gore!  
~the others all stare and scooch as far as the ropes would allow from her~  
ami:(whispering to wren) should I say that means Ill help out or is this just a   
demonstration?  
wren: THIS DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BEING A FUCKIN VAMP!  
ami: whimper whimper whimper  
  
*meanwhile*  
zack: hey where is everyone we were supposed to have a bonfire in the park  
rei: I know hey lets go see my grandpa shall we?  
zack: naw......... hey you dont think the teletubbies got them do you?  
Rei: of course they did I saw them get in that ship with 7 sacks an hour ago. the sacks were riggling.  
zack:WHAT!?! why didnt you tell me while we were having sex?  
rei: because we were having SEX!  
Zack:........oh....hey! Shutup and listen.  
~ATTENTION EARTH ALL PIMPS AND WHORES AS WELL AS OTHERS LOYAL TO SEX   
AND DRUGS WILL SURRENDER TO ME BARNEY OR........HOMOSEXUALITY FOREVER!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~  
  
both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
Zack: damn I knew we should have frozen him in antarctica.......  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued..........  
  
hey how do you like my sereies so far? oh by the way I forgot to mention earlier that 2 of my friends helped me write this.  
Cyber_pyro69 and ryan( no nickname yet).  
also a few things  
1. wren is my self insertion, zack is Cyber_pyro69, and Ryan is Ryan.  
2. we like this kind of stuff so if you flame me or them for writing their versions.......  
GO TO HELL YOU GO TO HELL AND SUCK SATANS COCK  
thank you and this is my last .....*ahem* rude interuption.  
*stiffles giggles*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
